A Journey through Time
by Forbidden Lips
Summary: A girl..timeturner..BIG MISTAKE..A LOT of wrong turns and BAM! our story.. WIP..so I don't exactly know how its gonna turn out, but its gonna be GREAT!R&R pweeeas.
1. The letter left behind

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**I left this letter with hopes that Lily will give it to you once I'm gone . There's nothing I regret more than having to say goodbye in a letter, but my departure came very suddenly. This past year has been great, but only thanks to you, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Lily. Since I only have a few minutes to leave for Dumbledore's office and take the potion that will take me back home, I just want to make sure you know that everything I said by the lake was true . Take care of Sugar for me, I'm going to have to leave her behind since the potion isn't able to teleport animals through time. The last thing I have to say is this don't give up, I know that might seem lame to you right now, but if ever you're in a place where you might want to let go and give up remember I told you that.**_

_**I love you now**_

_**I loved you then**_

_**I'll love you till the end ( don't ask me where I got that coz I know it's kinda lame)**_

_**Goodbye, Brooke ( Snowy ) Davis **_

_**P.S Say goodbye to the others for me.**_

My tears dripped onto the yellowing parchment followed by others as I read through the letter the love of my life had written to me before she left. I stowed the piece of parchment in the old, inner pocket of my cloak, and rose up and attempted to pull myself together. Twenty years its been, twenty years I've been a mere shadow of the person I'd been. I looked at the battered photograph, that is tattered with age, I smothed it out best I could, and smiled , the photograph showing me at a younger age with a girl laughing at my side. We looked great together her with her soft blonde features, with a devilish smile and me with my rugged good looks .

" Dinner's ready!!" I could hear Molly Weasley's shrill cry. I stood up, walked to the door, looked back at the the photograh that is hung up on the wall of my old bedroom and made it downstairs.


	2. Thinking about her

" Sit down everyone, let's please get through ONE dinner peacefully without havoc " Molly said staring pointedly at Fred and George.

"We're not gonna do anything!!" Fred and George said together with grins plastered to their faces.

" Yes, and You-Know-Who will tap dance inside the Department of Mysteries tonight! " Hermione piped up.

Everyone laughed at this remark , and talking consumed again.

" Sirius, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?" Harry asked his godfather with worry etched on his face.

" I'm fine Harry, thankyou for asking" I muttered , and continued fingering my food .

" No you're not, Padfoot what's bothering you?" Remus pressed .

" Nothing to about, just thinking about someone ." I said while nibbling on a piece of chicken.

" Padfoot, a word outside " Remus ordered. I stood up and walked wearily into the living room and turned towards Remus.

" What is it Moony?" I asked .

" Are you still thinking about her?" Remus asked making an emphasis on 'her' . I looked up with my eyes shining with unshed tears.

" I don't know what's got into me Remus , I was going through my old school stuff , and I came upon this photograph and the letter she had written to me before she left, and I broke down, if she would see me now. Everywhere I look I see her, I dream about her, I feel her touch on me, I can't bear it. I'm hearing her voice, telling me joke after joke by the lake, laughing as the four of us create a new scheme to play on the Slytherins, the warmth of her small body against mine as we creep through the empty corridors at night to go to the kitchens. I don't know what to do.." I finished in a small voice.

I looked up to see Remus looking at me with tears streaming down his pale face, " I miss her too."


	3. WOW I feel good nanananana, a trip to LA

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice that echoched around the hollow hall several times, with arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, " welcome! To our old hands - welcome back ! Now I have prepared a very long speech" At Ron's groan, Dumbledore chuckled ," but of course my grumbling tummy agrees with Mr Weasley so... tuck in!!" There was an appreciative laugh when Ron jumped up and whooped and waved his hands over his head.

After the mouth-watering dinner everyone rose up to go to their respective dormitories planning on sleeping undisturbed sleeps, but apparently Dumbledore had different plans. With raised hands Dumbledore motioned everyone to sit back down. Muttering insiued but ceased as soon as Dumbledore began speaking.

" I'm dreadfully sorry to delay your bedtime but there is one announcement that is yet to be made . We will be guests to one of the finest wizarding school in the world . We will be visiting a school at the far east of America, Los Angeles where the headmistress has generously offered to provide us with accomodation among the students. The reason to this trip is simple, the war is coming, I am hoping they will agree to join in alliance during this war. So fourth years and above do not unpack as of yet because we leave in a week from now on the 8th of September. Now I can see you're all very tired, so off to bed !"

" America, that's like where all the hot chicks and lingerie models are, hot damn we're so lucky!" Dean said enthusiastically.

" Hot chicks and lingerie models is all you're excited about? I've heard that the Magical Portal School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry has an extensive collection of Advanced Potion Books!" Hermione squealed at this. Everyone around stared at her like she had sprouted 2 more heads.

" That's what you do in your free time?? Looking up other schools?? Why do I know you?!?!" Ron sputtered .


End file.
